


Cold

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Power Outage, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Cold

The two of you watch the light as it flickers violently before finally shutting off. Of course, the power had to go off in the middle of winter. Not only were you mildly terrified of the dark, but it was freezing, and soon the flat would become just as cold as the outside. 

Crowley, knowing that humans are terrible at adjusting to temperatures immediately takes action to make you as comfortable as possible. He wraps you in blankets and lights candles, creating a cozy atmosphere that keeps you distracted from the power outage. 

“Can I do anything else for you, love?”

You open your arms, still shivering. “Cuddle? I’m still cold.”

He wraps himself around you. “Like you need an excuse to cuddle.”


End file.
